


Snip Snaps

by sassycatpants



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Gen, Snippets, basically unfinished stuff that may or may not be completed eventually, will add a new character tag as characters pop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of unfinished snippets of stories and one shots thrown together into one file. May eventually be completed and posted properly, or be absorbed into an entirely new story, who knows. Some may also be available for adoption by anyone who wants to use them. There'll be a note if a particular snippet is up for grabs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make A Wish (on a thousand paper wings)

**Author's Note:**

> This particular snippet is something I was working on but Roxas decided to stop cooperating with me completely and I gave up on it for now. Probably finish it or use it in something else eventually but for now tossing it up here.

Roxas dreams of fire and of shadows that well up from the ground with reaching, grasping fingers trying to claw through his chest for the heart that he's lost, of the smell of smoke and sweat. He dreams of himself, in a world far away where the sun sets red and he sits atop a clock tower beside someone else while they eat an ice cream he's never tasted before.  _(but there should be a third person, shouldn't there? She existed, he knows she did even if he's forgotten her face and her name--)_

He dreams of cranes.

_(If you fold one thousand paper cranes, your wish will be granted.)_

One thousand of them, flying away as he releases them into the sky to grant a wish he can't remember making.


	2. Souls (and the perils of losing them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (oh god, Alice told him earlier that Heartless are hearts who have been overtaken by darkness which means they were _people’s souls_ once and now they’re just monsters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, I had some thoughts on the nature of Heartless and souls and people. Then I got distracted by the idea of Sam and Dean forever _just_ missing each other in a half-desperate dance across all the worlds after their world ends in fire and shadows, and then this sort of happened. I don't really remember where I was going with this though, nor where the muse for it went, sooo--
> 
> This one's up for adoption, if anyone wants the bunny. You're welcome to take this little snip verbatim, or just take the idea itself and leave the words behind, or even take it verbatim then modify it to fit in wherever you drop it, doesn't matter to me. If you do take the bunny though, a link to the result be kinda cool because I'd love to see where you go with it.

“Sam—“

“That’s not Sam,” Alice says to Dean quietly from her place behind him. “Not anymore.”

Dean shoots her a look over his shoulder, _what the hell are you talking about now?,_ and steps forward because it’s Sam and he’s _here_ and he wasn’t sure he’d ever find him; despite all his bravado and claims that he’d find Sammy-boy in no time, there are so _many_ worlds to look on and they could have _just missed_ each other forever.

“What do you mean? He’s lying right here, it’s obviously Sam.”

“No, he’s a Nobody.”

“What—Look I don’t care what you think of me but my brother isn’t some _nobody_ , he’s my brother and you better—“

“You don’t understand,” she interrupts. “He’s a _Nobody_ ,” and he hears the capital letter this time. “Nobodies are people whose Hearts have been taken by the Heartless. They’re nothing but the bodies left behind, empty shells who used to be someone but now aren’t _anyone_ because they have no Heart.”

Dean flinches because it hits too close to home, too close to that fear of  _oh god Lucifer in Sammy’s body he isn’t Sammy anymore he’s just the Devil and I didn’t save him_  that he’s been ignoring, and he steps back again.

“So you’re—You’re saying he’s like a zombie?”

“No. He’s a Nobody. They are technically alive. They breathe and bleed and think and have all the memories of being people once, but without their Heart they feel no emotions. He won’t be the brother you remember.”

He understands abruptly.  _Souls_. Hearts aren’t physical hearts like he’s been thinking of, they’re fucking  _souls_  and the Heartless (oh god, Alice told him earlier that Heartless are hearts who have been overtaken by darkness which means they were  _people’s souls_  once and now they’re just monsters) are ripping out people’s souls to feed themselves and reproduce and  _his brother has lost his soul again_.

“He was like this once before,” he says, almost desperate. “We fixed it then. It can be fixed now, right?”


	3. Cloud Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud may not have been a very intimidating name for a dragon, but Zack was the definitely the worst name for a princess he'd ever heard, so the laughter was pretty uncalled for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of a thing? It's like 4 am, I have a migraine that's only slightly less severe than it was an hour ago and two cups of caffiene were a terrible choice which I regret a lot. Please ignore the probbaly crap quality of this. For ~~Cloud~~ Luci though. Thank you for putting up with me, holy shit, even when I'm a total spaz.

"Sorry, sorry, I just--"

"Stop  _laughing_!"

"I'm  _sorry_! Cloud is just... not very intimidating for a dragon, don't you think?" Zack covered his mouth, choking back the laughter before the dragon got  _really_ irritated and actually resorted to using fire to make his point. Said dragon-- _Cloud_ \-- just glowered, huffing angrily down at the SOLDIER; once he was sure he was watching, the dragon very pointedly picked up Buster sword in his claws and used it as a  _toothpick_.

"'Zack' is a terrible name for a princess," he began irritably. "So you have absolutely no place to be laughing at me!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a--"

"It's a  _terrible_ pincess name," Cloud continued, completely ignoring Zack. "So I'm changing it, alright? From now on your name is... Is..." He paused, thinking. "Tifa!" he declared finally.

"But isn't that--"

"Exactly." Smugly Cloud dropped the Buster sword to the side, dropping his large head to get closer to Zack's eye level. "And she's very nice, you know. Brings me all sorts of tasty food to eat in return for not eating any of the villagers, and she'd make a nice princess, I think. But you're the one I'm stuck with, so I'll just call you Tifa too. Maybe you'll learn some manners if I do it often enough."

Somehow, Zack _really_ doubted that was how things worked--maybe he'd ask Tifa to explain though. (He would prefer not to find out just how flammable his hair was, thanks.)


	4. Just thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently doing a thing and this is a result of that thing. I intend for this to make its way into a story eventually once I get past the plotting stages but I feel the need to put the thing into words and felt this was as good a spot to shove it as any for safekeeping?

He didn't look like much, Cloud knew. (Hell, he knew it, ShinRa knew it and he wouldn't be surprised to hear that Sephiroth knew it.) The rather ragged Pikachu on his shoulder probably just added to his image of a scrawny useless kid, and it was obvious the way everyone looked at him that they were expecting the rest of his team to be cute but mostly useless Pokemon.

  
He didn't see a reason to tell them otherwise; he was from _Nibelheim_ , after all. It may have been a tiny, insignificant little village to the rest of the world but the fact remained that it was smackdab in the middle of _dragons_. He wouldn't be a real Nibelheimer if he didn't have an entire team's worth of dragon Pokemon in a pocket and despite everything else, he was a Nibel boy at heart.

And if he savored the shock of his fellow cadets the first time he was bullied into a Pokemon battle and released a _Dragonite_ of all things, well. No one else had to know.


	5. Demon Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh. I had twitchhy fingers that needed to write and a sudden need for king of demons!Cloud and I'm not sure why. But I also was not sure where I was going with it or what was going on plotwise.
> 
> I just ssort of strung words together in a way I liked I guess? I don't even know tbh. This is post Nibelheim's destruction though, she's summoned Cloud to take revenge on ShinRa for the loss of her home and father, I guess. Yeah. I might do something with this later, I have no idea. /squints at it gently

Tifa had never seen eyes as blue as his; for a long moment it felt like she was drowning in the sky, an eternity of flying stretching out before her if she was only willing to reach out and touch it--

And then he shifted and the moment was broken, a fanged smirk creeping over his face as he stalked to the very edges of the circle. Tifa swallowed noisily to hide the sound of her heartbeat, knowing even as she did it that it wasn't going to help. He paused just on the other side of the thin line of chalk and she closed her eyes, certain that he was going to step over it without blinking even though she was a _summoner_ and she knew better--knew demons couldn't cross the lines of a circle.

_("The first rule of summoning, Tifa, is the most important. Never forget that a demon can not cross out of a circle, and never **ever** break the circle until you've sealed the pact with them. Word it carefully, for demons will take any loophole they can get." "Yes, Papa.")_

"What do you want from me?" The voice was soft and gentle. ( _"Ancient," whispered something deep inside Tifa's soul. "Power untold, but so very old--be careful what you wish for.")_

"Revenge," the girl whispered finally, as the silence crashed down around her.

"And what will you give me in return?"

"Freedom." She could taste his surprise across the thin thread that linked summoner and summoned together, muted as it was. A flash of amusement played across the inside of her eyelids, and cold fingers tilted her chin up. He couldn't cross the lines, but she could step into them and even with her eyes closed she knew she'd taken that step forward.

"My name is Cloud," he whispered against her ear. Tifa shuddered under the sound of it, an ancient ocean rolling over the inside of her head as his presence settled inside her very soul. A mouth pressed against hers, the pact sealed by a kiss.

In her mind's eye, Tifa watched Nibelheim burn.


	6. Jenova's Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even steel wears down, eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird sort of time travel thing???? Yeah. Basically Cloud's failed over and over and over to save the Planet and even when he succeeds he fails and it always throws him back in time to try again and eventually his mind snaps from all of it and Jenova takes him.

_{_ _dying pain_

_the planet's been bled dry and he's bled with it, a roaring in his ears as he's thrown back and forth through life times and cycles and histories that keep writing themselves, like the same words on different pages. WEAPON, faith failure_

_rebirth_

**_the life cycle of a phoenix in flight_ **

_Something cracks, rips open as the dull roar becomes a never ending scream and she crawls her way inside, settles inside his head like she's always been there._

**_My son, my love my darling little boy. Come to Mother, Poppet. Let Mother make it all better._ ** _}_

He wakes up yet again but this time everything is different. There's blessed silence for once, until he hears the gentle coo from the disgusting reactor; she's trapped and she needs him to come save her, be her precious son-knight-savior-WEAPON. Cloud smiles softly, something dark and sinister lurking beneath it all and heads for the reactor at dawn.

Mother is calling.


	7. Alien Conspiracy Theorist Cid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is semi continuation of Demon king!Cloud, tbh. Basically I wanted to continue it but didn't know how and I was talking to a friend about how if Cloud was a demon and Tifa was his human summoner, what would the rest of the team be? ~~Vincents a werewolf, for the record~~
> 
> Basically, this entire snippet can be summed up with
> 
> Me: cid sees ghosts  
>  me: or else he's an alien conspirasists  
>  me: everything is aliens and he will prove it in space  
>  Zack {A-ya}: snickers  
>  Zack {A-ya}: perfect  
>  Me: he feels validated when they discover jenova is an alien
> 
> That's it, that the entire thing.

"See? I _told_ you! _I told you_! Bitch is an alien!" Cid yells, as Jenova shoots another tentacle at AVALANCHE; she's pretty damn intent on skewering at least one of them, and Cid drops off his yelling when he's grazed by one.

"That's great Cid, but can we concentrate on the fight?" Tifa calls back, and somewhere behind her Cloud laughs--Cid gets a split second view of Cloud throwing Tifa aside, out of the danger zone before he's lunging into the fray again with Vincent hot on his heels, two beasts working together to rip into Jenova. His attention focuses back on the creature when she warbles something in her weird tongue, and Cid swears when he has to dodge a rain of... acid?

"Knew it was fucking aliens," he mutters and throws himself back into the fight, spear flashing.


	8. Alice

_{"Are you looking for yourself?" the boy with the too wide smile asks, and Cloud takes a step backwards on reflex. The boy laughs, and there's an echo of insanity behind it; 'too long', something whispers in his ear, burrows into his mind and soul and he knows it like he knows his own name. (But does he know his own name? He thinks he does.) 'Too long by himself, too long under the mercies of a madman, and too long being someone else's puppet.' (You were a puppet once too, and you're not sure you ever found yourself again.)_

_"I don't know what you mean." It comes out shakier than he meant it to._

_"You're on an adventure, aren't you? I heard it from the mockingjay."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_He smiles too wide again, sharp and too many teeth in his mouth to be natural as his ears flatten to his scalp. "Is that your question, Alice? You only ever get one."  
_

_And then Cloud's falling down into the rabbit's hole, the boy's voice calling after him: "You promised to protect me, Alice!"}_

Wonderland is a bizarre conflation of bright colors and locations, like a small child had shoved various places together then taken a paintbox and just thrown it at the world. ( _'Yuffie'_ , he thinks quietly. Something about the world reminds him of Yuffie; maybe it's the brightness, or the way everything is so damn _loud,_ covering up the stark silence. She'd been a walking contradiction, subtle shadows masked by cheerful sunshine. Wonderland too is like this.) Somewhere out in the forest he hears laughter, stumbling over roots and loose gravel to reach it.

He'd recognize Aerith's voice anywhere, two men's love for a lonely flower girl overflowing inside his head; he and Zack had both loved her separately and together, their love entwined and overlapping until it became impossible to tell who had loved her first. (Did it matter though, he wonders distantly. Maybe Zack had loved her first and planted the seeds of that love inside Cloud, a love that had been strong enough to persist after death, but it was Cloud who had nurtured that love into something real.) The laughter leads him to a clearing, flowers as far as the eye can see.

There's no one there.

_{"Hello Alice," the boy with the too wide smile says, leaning over Cloud as he tries to get his breath back. (And where did he come from? Hadn't he been left behind, screaming at a never ending darkness for the mysterious Alice who'd failed to protect him?_

_"My name isn't Alice." He's the first of many to call him that, though he doesn't know it at the time.  
_

_"You're here, aren't you?" he counters, reaching down to pull Cloud to his feet. "This is Alice's world. We belong to Alice."_

_"And who does Alice belong to?"_

_"Is that your question?"_

_Cloud is silent for a long time. If he only has one question, then he needs to make it count. But there are so many things to ask, and he's not sure he wants any of the answers. The boy throws his head back, laughing._

_"So many questions, beloved Alice. Have you found yourself yet?"  
_

_"I don't know," Cloud whispers, stepping back as the boy gets into his space. A mad grin stretches, and Cloud averts his eyes as blood drips down his front._

_"Alice belongs to Wonderland. It is her madness, and she is ours. And once upon a time you were my Alice and I was your Cheshire and we were happy, even as the world burned down around us."_

_"What was Alice supposed to protect you from?" He's trying to change the subject and they both know it; the boy allows it anyway, silver hair rippling as he turns away sharply. Everything is silent for a moment, as if even the world is holding it's breath. Cloud waits patiently and finally is rewarded when the boy turns back to him, eyes fever bright.  
_

_"Myself," he says. "You swore you'd save me from myself and my madness, no matter how many times I hurt you, how many names and memories and lifetimes we went through. But you didn't save me this time, did you? This time you killed me when you should have saved me."}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually like three different ideas/story snippets placed into one rambling thing. I'm probably going to rewrite this into something more coherent and actually making sense-like at some point though in the future because I kind of like the direction my mind was taking towards the end of the last third.
> 
> I threw myself out of the flow after the first set of italics while looking for a god damn word I couldn't remember (which is why the tone changes so abruptly and the storyline itself seems to jumble then branch off entirely into something new if you read closely). That said, is conflation the word I was looking for in that one bit? I'm like 60% sure it was--someone correct me if I am wrong though please. I really want the right word and that doesn't feel right.


	9. Fenrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just because you are the hero to your own story does not mean you aren't the villain in everyone else's._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _am_ going to do something with this, eventually. I really like the idea and where it's going, haha.

_{"And legends state that the great Fenrir will devour the great god Odin at the end of days and thus be slain himself by Odin's son;_ _but for now he lies bound and helpess, ever in agony as the gods laugh_."

_Come now, son of Odin. Our end of days is nigh and Fenrir has broken free; make now your stand as the world ends in fire and Strife._ }

The moon had gone out and the sun after it, the gods were panicking. He could feel it, the thin and tattered threads that had remained to connect him to the world where he'd once been raised. They'd hoped that by binding him with their petty tricks and pretty ribbons that the prophesies would be nullified. How could he, after all, devour the gods when he could not move? When he was bound below the Nibel mountains, an altar placed over his prison for the people of Nibelheim to worship his very captors? ( _Sister_ , his soul sang once, when she gave the name _Strife_ to a family; her way of acknowledging the wrongs done to him he was sure. They would be his chosen, bring Strife into this world.) Fenrir was bound and they were safe, they had convinced themselves.

The fools.

Something _shifted_ , and Fenrir was free. He howled, joyous for a moment at the freedom before his song slipped into one of revenge and suffering--his children responded to his calls immediately. The great wolf stepped away from the remains of his prison and chains, body blurring in the midmorning air. It was a young man with bright blue eyes and sun-blond hair who began the journey down the mountain side a moment later. Wolfsong rang over the Nibel Mountains in his wake, and Fenrir smiled.

The world was going to burn, and the gods with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that Cloud gets that whole Fenrir motif going and a lot of people tend to give him the whole Norse gods chosen thing in fanfic a lot. But I think that a lot of people also forget that Fenrir was technicaly a villain and it was prophesized that his children would devour the sun and moon, causing the stars to go out/fall before he himself would devour Odin and be slain by Odin's son. So, I figured why not take that association to Fenrir that Cloud had to the logical conclusion.
> 
> Originally we were going to get a world where Cloud thinks he is the hero saving the world from itself and ShinRa by destroying his betrayers (Hojo and ShinRa, since he was technicaly their employee) the way Fenrir is going to devour Odin and kill the others for tricking him into the bindings, but in reality he's just destroying everything and ending the world.
> 
> And then I changed my mind so now Cloud is _actual_ Fenrir.
> 
> (In a minor twist of irony, this makes Sephiroth Odin and Zack his son.)
> 
> ~~Personally, because I love wolves and am completely biased, I like the whole misunderstood, maybe if they'd been nice to him he would not have done the thing version of events for Fenrir. That said, I can't say truthfully that he is really considered a _good_ character in all the legends.~~


	10. Angel

_["What are angels?" Sephiroth asks once, when he is far smaller than he is now, a tiny child with one wing three times his size trailing behind him wherever he goes._

_"Dreams," Doctor Gast replies with a sad smile, wings drooping behind him. All of his smiles were sad. Sephiroth has never understood why, weren't smiles supposed to be happy things? He'd asked once, and only gotten another of those sad smiles; he'd never asked again. "Angels are dreams, Spehiroth. Never let them go."_

_"Dreams are for children and fools," Hojo says later, his leathery little wings flapping angrily as he ranted, when Doctor Gast has vanished into nothing and left Sephiroth behind. "Angels! Flights of fancy, imaginings of the mad." Privately Sephiroth thinks that Hojo is a madman himself, but wisely says nothing._

**_My little_ _angel,_** _whispers a woman in the distance and Sephiroth ignores it as Hojo presses another needle into flesh.]_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even like half of what I wanted to write for this but I got about this far before realizing I need to do a lot of research on birds and winged animals and how they use wings in body language before I can complete this and do what I want with it so--
> 
> Stick it here for now as a snippet then when I complete my research and work out how wings are incorporated into social interactions along with the rest of the body language we naturally display I can write up the entire story and post it.
> 
> [For the record, this originated from my friendo Aya asking what I thought of baby Seph stretching his wings and knocking stuff over and my desire to write that. As you see, it evolved completely.]


	11. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa had a habit of collecting strays, even when she didn't mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't know where this was going or what it was, lmao. It sort of popped into my head out of the blue while commenting on the technicality of Cloud being a stray in an AU RP involving him stuck on another world because Aerith decided to meddle.

There were all sorts of strays in Edge.

Dogs, cats,  _people_... Not all of them had homes or families after Meteor and the destruction of Midgar; some hadn't had these things even before then. She couldn't help most of them, though she could at least offer a hot meal and a good drink to as many as came into Seventh Heaven. (And if she adopted another orphan or two after Denzel had come into their lives and Marlene had returned to live with her father for good, well.)

Somehow, without meaning to, Tifa found herself surrounded by people who needed her and she couldn't turn them away.

_{She remembered a cold mountain town, a little blond boy sullen and alone--Cloud had always been a stray, even when he'd had a home and a family. It was no wonder they'd gravitated towards each other later, when home had been torn away in an explosion of fire and blood, one stray and the girl who couldn't turn them away.}_


	12. More Fenrir Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular snippet is just a continuation of this other snippet: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1478764/chapters/4543218. This one and a few others were written on tumblr sometime in the last couple of months; Fenrir!AU is kind of my baby so I keep doing stuff with it lmao.

The forest was burning beautifully, set alight by sparks flying freely from Cloud’s— _Fenrir’s_ — fingers. The heavy thud of boots were his only warning before the sword sliced the air where he’d stood, and he sneered at Sephiroth.

"You  _bound_  me,” he snarled finally, breaking the silence. “Out of fear for your wretched little lives, you bound me under a mountain—and could not even do it honestly. Trickery and deceit, Odin. Father of the gods, and you could not even bind a wolf without tricking him into doing it himself.” The tattered remains of the ribbon swayed in the heated air.

"Can you say we were wrong?" Sephiroth demanded, a sweeping gesture to encompass the destroyed forest and mauled lands around it. "Wrong to bind you when  _this_  is what you are capable of?”

"I would have never been capable if I had not been given cause!  _You_  made this monster, not I. In seeking to thwart your deaths, you created them.”

His eyes began to glow, and Sephiroth faltered for a second.  _Had_  they caused their own deaths? Created the very thing they’d sought to destroy?

It seemed they had.

In the distance, Mt. Nibel crumbled.


	13. AU of Fenrir!Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of Fenrir!AU.

Blue eyes blinked slow, mako green haze lifting as time wore on.

He  _remembered_. With a snarl of inhuman rage, Cloud lashed out and the mako tank shattered under his hands; green liquid rushed across the floor as alarms blared, bringing scientists and guards alike rushing in to sedate him.

He tore through them like paper. Fenrir wouldn’t allow himself to be bound  _again_ , not even in this small mortal body.

Hojo took a long time to die. Fenrir—Cloud? Fenrir—made sure of it, revenge for the suffering at his hands, and for Hel dug out from under her lonely crater by the worthless meat sacks. Used and abused, as if they had any  _right_  to touch his sister, the only one to ever show him any kindness.  _JENOVA_. Foul, mortal name.

He sneered at Hojo’s remains, idly scuffing a boot through the puddle of blood and flesh.

_Worthles._


	14. Fenrir's Champion AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet _another_ AU of Fenrir!AU, and an AU of that AU. AUception, I guess. Despite being AUs of each other, they also work as a combined single AU. It's weird.

The year Cloud Strife was born was the year the old gods returned. In forms and mortal divine they roamed the desolate mountain range, and all of Nibelheim trembled.

“ _My son_ ,” whispered a man, with glinting green eyes as he stared down at the infant in Claudia Strife’s arms. She straightened her back, defiant to the last as she said coldly, “My son. Cloud.”

He laughed.

 _Fenrir will walk again,_  he told her as he turned to go, silent footsteps on her wooden floor.  _And Nibelheim will burn, Take care of your little wolf, denmother, for when his fangs grow in, he may yet spare those who showed him kindness._

* * *

 

_Cloud peered out into the darkness, nose pressed against the windowpane as he listened to the sound of Nibel wolves howling in the distance. “Do you think they’re calling for Fenrir?” he asked after a while, turning to his mother at the stove, stirring the dinner pot._

_"The wolves? Perhaps. Before he was trapped under the mountains, this was his land." She paused her stirring to eye Cloud before smiling slightly. "Were you thinking of the story of Fenrir again?"_

_"A little," he admitted. He turned back to look out the window, frowning. Claudia studied her son for a moment, gripping the ladle in her fingers tighter as her mind returned to a night she’d tried too hard to forget._

_[“Fenrir will escape his prison,” the green eyed man had laughed, standing over the infant in his crib. “And the boy will be his champion against the gods themselves, a Son of Strife. I look forward to seeing how Ragnarok will play out this time.”_

_She didn’t see him leave.]_

 


	15. Tsuffie prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> argent-noir asked: Here's a writing prompt for you. Tsuffie.... -snickers-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one shot are both things I wrote over on tumblr in the last few hours as prompt fills in an attempt to kickstart my creative juices again. They take places in an AU where Yuffie is the Shiva summon and owned by Tseng.
> 
> It's an interesting AU dynamic because Tseng/Shiva!Yuffie are an interesting ship I did not expect to ship nor to hit me so hard as a ship lmao.

_ You must summon me– _

“No.” Once again, he is refusing to call on her to fight his battles for him – pride and stubbornness staying his hand; he’s unwilling to rely on her to do what he can do himself. Yuffie is, and has always been, a last resort when no other options present themselves. More than once she has nearly summoned herself to aid him when he refused and only barely stayed her hand, but Tseng has proven over and over why  _he_  is the one she has chosen and no other.

Today that stubborn pride may yet kill him.

_ There are more of these beasts than even  **you**  have bullets for, little Turk. _

He doesn’t heed her, and Yuffie shifts in that not-space in the back of his mind where she not-exists; without warning she dives deep, slipping past the layers of false-cold born of  _formality-duty-loyalty_  and into the scorching warmth that is never quite smothered that’s buried underneath it all. She reaches out for what she needs, feeling the  _surprise-annoyance- **stop**_  that is Tseng’s refusal and pauses.

_ You will die. _

“I’ve survived worse.”

_ You won’t survive this. And I won’t let you die, little Turk. You are mine. That little boy may have had you first, but you are mine now and I will  **not let you go**. _

Something rips in his soul and the sound of shattering ice fills Tseng’s ears.


	16. Reno's swears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> effinreno asked: prompt: Shiva!Yuffie's amusement/anoyance over REno's phrase 'Shiva's frost bitten tit"

The redhead human had a strange fascination with her breasts, as far as Yuffie could tell. Hidden within that not-space in Tseng’s mind, she’d heard him speaking of them more than once, and while at first amusing, the insulting idea that they could be  _frostbitten_  of all things was beginning to grate.

Slipping a thread of power from Tseng’s core, Yuffie materialized, wrapping herself around her summoner. Her statement was loud in the pin drop silence.

_ My breasts are not frostbitten. _

Reno’s mouth worked as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to say in the face of Shiva herself calling him out on his choice of expletives, and with an almost predatory smile, she turned her head to peer at Tseng.

_ But my little Turk could have told you that. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm invented time travel in a briefcase, failed at his self appointed task and closed the door on that chapter of his life. Unfortunately the dimensions of the universe are interwoven and you can’t pull one thread within the fabric of the universe without unraveling the rest.
> 
> ( _Naturally,_ Megatron could be heard lamenting later, _the Lost Light found itself becoming the traveling crossroads of the Multiverse instead of somewhere more sensible._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing I scribbled out at one point because the idea came to me and I couldn't stop myself. May or may not actually be written eventually?? In my head this is just a series of Really Ridiculous Misadventures and a lot of surreal and absurd existential crisis situations as characters from the far reaching TF universes find themselves Lost On The Road Of Life and on the LL unexpectedly.
> 
> Also for some inexplicable reason they always appear in the vents instead of somewhere sensible, like a hallway.
> 
> If anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, feel free. Just gimme a poke so I can read and see what you've done with it!

It was a Tuesday and the universe was unraveling.

Normally this didn’t alarm anyone because the universe tended to unravel at least once a week – always on a Tuesday, oddly enough – where the Lost Light was involved and the crew had long since adapted to inexplicable things, like space whales off the starboard decks or Swerve accidentally projecting a sitcom version of Earth to chase the ship through space because he was dying, but this was a whole new level of unraveling.

Rodimus had met himself on the bridge.

( _It’s Tuesday, isn’t it? Is it Tuesday?_  Ultra Magnus asked in the background, servos dragging down his face in despair.  _How did no one realize it was **Tuesday**?_ )


End file.
